cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Fully Loaded
Fully Loaded is a CAW wrestling event produced by New Gen Wrestling. Fully Loaded is the first NGW CPV of each season aired. Fully Loaded often features rematches from SuperBrawl or matches based on events that took place at SuperBrawl. =Dates & Venues= =Fully Loaded 2005= This CPV aired on July 30 from the United Center. The official theme song was "You'll Never Catch Me" by Steve Harwell. This CPV was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Results *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Dixie Clemets]] def. [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Holly Marie Combs']] *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'The Prince of Persia]] def. Tommy Vercetti, Courtney Cate and Carl Brutananadilewski to retain the Hardcore Championship' :*Prince pinned Courtney. :*Vercetti pinned The Prince under 24/7 rules to win the title. *'The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) def. The Turks (Reno & Rude) to win the NGW Tag Team championships' :*Eminem pinned Rude. *Final Destination: Cloud Strife def. Sephiroth :*Cloud drove Sephiroth through the floor with a tombstone piledriver. *'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) def. Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino to win the Womens Tag team championships' :*Ashlee pinned Usagi. *Roadkill match: [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] def. Lindsey Lohan to retain the Rumble Roses championship' :*Ami dropkicked Lindsey into a moving car. *Best of 3 series round 1: [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] def. Britney Spears and Kelly Osbourne'. :*Winner of the series becomes #1 contender for the womens championship. :*Tifa pinned Kelly. This was Kelly Osbourne's debut match. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Jet Li]] def. Squall Leonheart to retain the World championship' =Fully Loaded 2006= This CPV aired on July 29 from the BankAtlantic Center. The official theme song "Enjoy The Silence" by Lacuna Coil. This CPV was sponsored by Miami Vice the movie. Results *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] def. Morgan Webb to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sailor Moon]] def. [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Jessica Simpson']] *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Rinoa Heartilly]] def. James Bond to retain the Money in the Bank' *'The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) def. The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) to retain the NGW Tag Team Championships' :*Courtney pinned Eminem. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lindsey Lohan]] def. Aerith Gainsborough to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' *'Shaft def. Sephiroth to win the International championship' :*Sephiroth won but Fredrick James Francis restarted the match after Shaft kicked out before the third count. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] def. Ashlee Simpson by disqualification to retain the Womens Championship' :*Ashlee was disqualified after Avril Lavigne attacked Ami. *Tables match: [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Duke Nukem]] def. Tommy Vercetti to win the World Championship' :*Vercetti was attacked by Simon Orangefish. =Fully Loaded 2007= This CPV aired on October 27 from the U.S Airways Center. The official theme song was "There And Back Again" by Chris Daughtry Results *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Danica Patrick]] def. [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|April O'Neil']] *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Dark Prince]] def. Marcus Fenix to retain the Million Dollar Championship' *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Minako Aino]] won the 10-Woman Battle Royal' :*Winner becomes #1 contender for the Womens championship. :*Minako eliminated Usagi Tsukino last to win. :*Yuna confronted Minako after the match. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Duke Nukem]] & Brock Samson def. The Turks (Reno & Rude) to win the NGW Tag Team Championships' :*Brock pinned Rude. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] & Sailor Mercury def. The Simpson sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) to win the Women's Tag Team championships' :*Ami made Ashlee submit to the Dark Execution. :*Tifa & Ami made their peace with each other and gave themselves the team name T.X.A. *'"Mystery Man" def. Sephiroth© and James Bond to win the World Championship' :*The mystery man only appeared in the last two minutes and pinned Sephiroth. He revealed himself as Brock Lesnar. 10-Woman Battle Royale Results